A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Katiebug2000x
Summary: Max is kidnapped away from the flock. While the others are saving the world, Max is being tortured for answers that she doesn't have. After two years she's released unexpectedly. She has no memory of her life except being tortured. If she doesn't go looking for the flock because she doesn't remember them anymore, than what will happen when the find her?
1. Prologue

** This is my first fan-fiction. I'd love to know what ya'll think about it, so review please. I need to know if I should continue. I got the next chapter thought through, but that's as far as I know. Let me know what should happen next and I'll keep it in mind when I write. Support and criticism is appreciated. Feel free to tell me what I could improve on, without being to harsh of course. :D -K**

Max is kidnapped away from the flock. While the others are saving the world, Max is being tortured for answers that she doesn't have. After two years she's released unexpectedly. She has no memory of her life except being tortured. If she doesn't go looking for the flock because she doesn't remember them anymore, than what will happen when the find her?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I remember waking up in a park when the moon was right above me. Its light reflected off the chains of the swings and onto my arms. Which are scarred and bruised.

I remember them burning and cutting me with knives trying to get answers from me that I didn't have.

Now the strange thing is that I don't remember my age, where I came from, or anything from my past. I only remember my name, Max, and that I was tortured everyday for two years straight.

I don't remember being dropped off in the park. All I know is that someone broke me out of that horrid prison. I didn't even know who it was that saved me.

All I know is that I'm flying. Yes flying. I have wings that actually work. I'm 98% human. 2% avian. That much I know.

I don't know how or why my memory was taken from me, but now I'm flying. Wanting to get as far away from that prison as I can get. Yet at the same time, I'm looking for anything that sparks my memory. Hoping to remember who I am.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a puddle of my own sweat. My throat is sore and my face is tear streaked. I cried myself asleep again, for the hundreth time probably. I was dreaming about Max. Her beautiful hair, speckled wings, sparkling eyes, and lips that I've longed to kiss forever.<p>

She's been missing for two years. I have no idea what's happened to her or who she's become. I refuse to believe or even think that she's dead.

Alot has happened in the two years that she's been gone. The flock and I have defeated Itex and demolished the school. Now the world's as peaceful as it gets. We've saved the world. Max was supposed to be here with us...

Iggy's voice rips me away from my thoughts. "Fang! Come quick! You have to see this!" I realize that this must be important because he knows that I like to be left alone, so I get out of bed and fo into his room where he's on the lap top.

Iggy turns it toward me so I can see the picture. The caption reads, "Huge bird astonishes citizens." I look closer and find that the "bird" has long tangled hair, speckled wings, and a scarred up body that's to familiar.

"Fang." Iggy says as he takes a deep breath. I already know what he's going to say next, and my eyes tear up. Normally I keep my emotions hidden behind my mask when I'm not alone, but it's impossible now. "I think that Max is alive."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MPOV

My wings are acheing like never before. It feels like they're on fire. If I don't stop and rest now, I know that I might end up free falling through the sky, and if I have a choice in it, that won't be happening. They've never felt like this in my two years of memory, but I think that this will be normal for me for a little while. After all, being locked up all that time didn't allow me to get in shape. If anything, it got me out of shape and sore.

I don't know how long that I've been flying, and I don't know where I took off from that park from. I imagine that it should be around 7:00 in the morning due to my instincts and the sun's location.

I land somewhere in Arizona, not sure where though. I need money if I'm going to make it anywhere. I feel like I hate stealing, but I'll do anything if it means surviving.

I walk up to a small gas station. One that looks like it will have enough money for me to last a few weeks. It'll be enough to get going and organize a plan on where to go and what I need to do to survive.

Inside the gas station, a teenage girl is working the cashier. She seems to be the only one working here. That and there's only one car parked in the lot. She looks like to kind of girl who lacks in smarts but makes in up all in the looks. The amount of makeup that she uses gives that away.

I make sure to pull my hood up around my face to shield myself from the cameras, but there are none to be found. I hope that my skinny frame with help with my charade of pretending to smoke.

As I normally stroll up to her, I say, "Got any Marlbaro cigarettes? Nothing else pleases me."

Her voice sounds like the snobby, cheerleading, typical girly girl kind. "Got none up here, but I'll go check if a shipment came in only if you buy at least two packs." she says sounding irritated that I had to ask.

"Done deal." I say.

I wait untill I see her back goes through the door that leads to the back I suppose. Then, I slip behind the counter and open the register. There's stacks of fives, tens, twenties, and hundreds. More than I expect this dump to have in the least. I take a couple hundreds, twenties, and a few tens. I don't want it to look like a robbery only because I don't want any more attention drawn to myself than there has to be. Not because of the cops. I can take them down easy, but I'm against harming humans for the most part. At least I think that I am.

Once again I slip out from behind the counter, to look like I hadn't moved since the girl left for the back. Just in time to because I can hear her open the door and walk towards me.

She resumes her spot behind the register with two boxes. I give her the required amount of money. Which isn't a big deal because I'm technically not even paying for it.

Even though I don't smoke, I keep the cigarettes because I could trade them with someone someday. They could save my life, who knows?

I realize that I need a couple changes of clothes, food, water, and a plaace to wash off. I decide to go searching for a place to shop.

XXXXX

Two hours later I walk out of a Walmart in Phoenix, Arizona. I had to fly a couple miles to get here, but I got what I need. A few tanktops, two pairs of jeans, a backpack, two water bottles, some canned soup for a week, a new windbreaker, shoes, and an untraceable flip phone. Money's not an issue here, so might as well be safe than sorry right?

I discard my old clothes and wash my hair and body in the public bathroom as best that's possible with paper towels and a sink. I did a pretty good job if I say so. I don't look like "ready for a date good" but more like a "presentable in public without embarrasing myself".

I'm dead tired and I feel like I'm fixing to fall over, so I head out of Walmart to find a park. I think they're gonna be my new best friend now.

I find a decent park with benches and sturdy trees. I walk a few yards into the trees, so I can find a tree that's hidden but one that I can sleep in.

One tree has branches that fork, curve, bend, and go straight. I find a few branches that look like I can sleep on and that can hold my light weight.

I climb up to the branches and secure my backpack. Then I stretch out, wishing that I had the assurance that I wouldn't be spotted so I could release my wings. My eyes drift closed and the nightmares attack me, but not before the color black flashes across by vision. So fast that I think that I just imagined it.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N**

Sorry I haven't updated in a week...I think that's right. I'm busy cleaning my room to keep from getting grounded. Also, I have to catch up with school work and study. I haven't written the next chapter yet, so You guys can still tell me what you want to happen next.

Thanks to all the people who's favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. And to the guests who's reviewed this story, thank you. You guys have no idea how happy that made me feel. Your words are encouraging me to continue.

I'll try to get a chapter up within the next week. After I'm all caught up with what I need to do of course. Thanks for understanding.

-K

XXXXX

The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart.

-Hellen Keller


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: So apparently, I got done cleaning faster than I thought that I would so I'm posting this. I still got to study some stuff, but I thought that I could put this up first. Hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long.**

**Chapter 2**

FPOV

"Now look at what you've done! The computer is ruined and that was our only chance to find Max! We're never gonna find her now! She's probably so lonely right now! How's she supposed to live like that you idiot!" Nudge wails.

This is what I come home to. After finding out that Max is alive, I broke down. I didn't want the kids to see me like this. Broken down and teary eyed. I have to be strong for them, so I took flight to calm myself down and to get it together. But I come home just to get worked up all over again.

I speak up to get their attention. "Iggy you better explain what's going on, and why is the computer in Total's water bowl?"

"I was on the internet trying to find where that picture was taken because that article didn't have one listed. Then Nudge couldn't handle the wait because apparently I was taking to long! So she tried to take the laptop away from me, but I didn't let her, so it went flying out of our hands and into the water!" Iggy says breathless.

Everyone's so stressed out, and they all look the part too. Angel's hugging Total on the couch, and her eyes are puffy from crying. Gazzy messing with some pen, clicking it the annoying way that kids do. Nudge just looks like she's fixing to explode, and Iggy looks like he's gonna kill somebody. This is no way to find Max.

"Everyone go and clean up. If we can't find Max on our laptop then I guess we need to head into town. The library is our best bet right now."

Ten minutes later, everyone is flying, on our way into Phoenix, Arizona, changed out of their pajamas and with combed hair.

I really don't like going into town. I don't like the idea of being surrounded by strangers, but if it's to help Max then I'll do whatever it takes.

We land in an alley right beside a brick building that's know as the Phoenix library. As we step through the doors, I do a 360 to take note of our surroundings and the people. Nothing threatning, so we go to the computers and sit down.

Since we need to be a member of the library to have access to the internet, Nudge just hacks us all in with her weird ,yet very resourceful, computer hacking skills.

After an hour of searching, we find nothing on Max's where abouts. This trip was pointless.

"Let's go-" I'm cut off by those eyes as I stand up. I freeze. How?

XXXXX

MPOV

I wake up with to a word dancing on my tongue. _Maximum Ride._ My name. That's my real name, my whole name.

With my nightmares forgotten for now, I grab my pack and eat a can of soup. It's gone within seconds. I pack up and scale down the tree.

I get a bright idea, but first I need to buy a charger for my phone for this to work. The one thing I need right now, I forgot to buy.

Walmart isn't very busy right now so I find a charger in decent time and pay for it with the stolen money.

Since I remembered my name, maybe more details of me with return. For now I need to see if the internet has anything on me. I need to search my name, but I don't have access to a computer. I don't even know where to find one, or how I even know what one is.

I look for someone who looks like they can help me. I spot an old man and walk over to him, he's eyeing me wearily. "Sir, I need help. Do you know where I could find a computer? I don't own one and I need to search something. It's urgent."

He waits a few seconds to study me. "What kind of teenage girl doesn't have a computer? Everyone has one these days."

"A poor one." I say. "Now can you help me or what?"

"I want something in return." he says through narrow eyes. He sure is creepy.

"Well what is it then?"

"Get me some cigarettes and I'll give you the anwers that you seek."

"Well lucky for you old man I got some on me." I reach into my pack and take out the two packs of Marlboro. "Tell me where first then I'll give you these." I say waving the cigarettes.

"Go to the library just south of here. You'll find it if you go straight. Now fulfill your part of the deal." I hand him the cigarettes and mutter a thanks to him that I'm not sure he heard.

I start walking according to what he said, and sure enough I find myself in front of a brick building. It has a sign that reads, "Phoenix library." I walk through the doors, and over to the front counter and ask, "Where are the computers located at?"

The lady points over to where a group of five are sitting at without even looking at me.

I start to walk over there when one of them looks at me and just stares. His jaw drops, and he mutters something that I can't even hear with my super hearing. He starts to stand up and walk over towards me, but I take off through the doors and to the streets.

I don't know how, but I end up being pinned to the ground by this boy dressed in black. How did he catch me? I'm faster than humans. How's this possible and why can't I get out of his grip? Humans are never this strong.

"Max." he whispers, but I barely even hear it. Maybe I just imagined it. "Max." he says again, but now I can hear it and I know that it's real.

"How do you know my name?" My voice is shaking and I can't keep my fear from showing.

His eyes suddenly change, and I don't know what it is. "Let me up or you'll be sorry." I say with a sudden burst of energy that I didn't know that I had.

"You...you don't remember who I am?" His eyes suddenly gets teary and a tear falls and lands on my cheek.

"Am I supposed to? Who are you?" I ask.

"No...you have to remember me. You have to." He starts crying silently above me. His tears are dripping onto me. "I'm Fang, your best friend, and I love you." he chokes out. "Please say something."

I'm speechless. He knows me, but what if he's lying? It seems like he's telling the truth. Either that or a good actor. "I'm sorry. I don't know how you know me, but I don't know you." I say, but at the same time I feel like I know him. He creates a strange sense of calmness to me.

Without any sign of warning, his lips are on mine. Hot and gentle. My whole body tingles with warmness. I don't even know him but I can't move. In the blink of an eye, just like how it started, he pulls away and buries his face into my neck and just crys. Just like that. I don't try to move and neither does he.

"Even though I don't remember you, I feel like I know you. Like I've always known you." I say. That kiss felt right, but I'm not gonna tell him that. "Fang. Let me up. I won't run away. We can talk." He lifts his head and looks at me with eyes full of hurt, longing, and sadness. "I need answers Fang, and it seems like you do too. If you know anything about me, I need to know." I take a breath. "I don't even know who I am." I whisper.

Fang gasps, and pulls out his phone. "Iggy," he says. "Take the kids and go home. I have to do something by myself." Then, he hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket.

As he gets off of me he says, "Is there a place where we can chat in private?" He grabs my hand and pulls me up, but he doesn't let go.

"I hope I can trust you Fang. Follow me." I start walking and I hear him whisper, "You can always trust me Max. Always."

XXXXX

Remember to review and tell me what you think and what should happen next! -K :D


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys...I know that it's been a week since I updated, but I've been super busy, and lazy to be kinda honest. I'm appreciating all the reviews and support and such. Keep favoriting and liking my story because you have no idea how happy it makes me feel. Thanks to everyone who's reading this story, and please leave some reviews and tell me what you think I should do and how it is so far. -K**

**"Literature is a luxury; fiction is a necessity." -G.K. Chesterton**

XXXXX

MPOV

I lead Fang back to the tree that I slept in last night. The one that looks misplaced and crooked. We walked back in silence. It was the kind of silence that wasn't quite awkward yet, but not comfortablle either. We held hands as I lead Fang to the park. I think it was for his sake more than it was for mine. I think that he believes that if he holds onto me, I can't disappear. He might even think that it's a dream based on how he acted.

We've been sitting in the tree branches for a few minutes. Neither one of us breaks the silence. We let it stretch on as we think of what to say next.

I have a million and one questions zooming through my head right now. The weight of them is enough to make me dizzy. How do I know you Fang? What did you mean to me? Who am I? Can you help me? These questions make everything so confusing. I don't where to even start. I'm very thankful when Fang speaks up.

"Do you really not remember anything about me Max? Or our past together." I can tell that he's restraining against the tears. I also know how much him being this weak in front of me must be hurting his bad boy ego I assume.

"I remember nothing at all, besides my name and what I went through for two years." I think about this a seccond longer. "But I can tell you that I had the color black seared into my head when I woke up this morning. That color resembles you I think, but I don't know how."

"Max? Black is the color of my wings. I have them just like you do, but I have a larger wing span than you do." Fang then stands up, and takes his windbreaker off. His wings unfurl, leaving me breathless. Just gaping at his solid black wings, that remind me of the shadows of my prisoner cell.

Fang sees the panic look that flashes in my eyes, and sits back down and grabs my hands. His hands are so soft and warm. Not at all what I expected. "What's wrong? Did I do something to scare you? Are you okay?"

I remove my gaze from his wings and down to our linking hands. "No, you didn't." I say. "Your wings just reminded me of something, but it's over now." I whisper the last part so I'm not even sure that he heard me.

"Where have you been for the last two years? What happened to you?" His gaze is so full of regret and pain.

"In a prison cell. I was kidnapped and tortured." I can feel myself start to tear up, but I don't want to cry right now. I've crried enough, but my eyes say something different as a tear rolls down my cheek and onto one of Fang's hands.

Fang feels the tear and stares at it, then at me, and then he focuses his gaze on my windbreaker. He slowly grabs at my windbreaker at my wrist and looks at me asking for permission. I nod, knowing that I can trust Fang, and that he won't leave me because of the hundreds of scars inflicted on me. He slides the fabric up to my mid bicep, and studies my scarred arm. He looks at me with fear and worry, and he hasn't even seen a fourth of the damage that I bare. Fang reaches for my other arm and does the same thing.

After that, he finally looks up at my eyes again and says, "I'm so sorry Max. I couldn't save you and you had to live through this." He takes a deep breath with a hiccup and continues. "Who did this to you? How'd this happen" His voice is suddenly filled with hate and fury.

I start sobbing and I can't stop. "I do...don't...know." I know this feeling, it's the worst one of all. Besides pain. A flashback comes and I'm pulled into it. I scream wanting to escape it, but I onlly leave a furious and scared Fang behind.

XXXXX

_I'm hanging from the ceiling by my wrists, which are held by chains that are so rusty, they leave colored marks on my skin like a ashes do. They pinch my skin, adding the color red and white to the rusty streaks. The same goes for my ankles, which are connected to the slimy stone floor. _

_The air has a lingering musty smell to it, and it's humid undergound in this chamber. Five men are guarding me, two at the door, and three that surround me. They all carry scorching hot metal rods to poke and prod me with. Each one leving me covered in bruises, blisters, and welts. _

_My clothes are tattered and torn from all of the constant, daily beatings. My shirt is sleeveless, and my pants are ragged and ripped. They all are glued to me by the blood and sweat produceed by me. My hair is a oily, dried and blood crusted rats ness. _

_"Tell me! Where is it? Where are they located at?" They all yell and spit at me. _

_"I don't know! I never have!" I want to scream at them, but I can't because I'm to weak. I can't move a muscle. I can't even breathe. _

_One of them observes this and alerts the others of my weakness. All at once, three rods stab me in my two sides and back. Normally I would scream, but all they get is a whimper, for I can't even do that. _

_I'm suddenly dropped and unlocked from the chains, and I plop to the floor in a heap. Two of the guards grab me by my ellbows, hard enough to leave a bruise, but I don't feel it. My body is too numb to feel anything but the burning sensation that ripples through my skin like wild fire or poisen. _

_They drag me like that all they way to my cell. Where they throw me against the cold, damp, brick wall. I lay there motionless, unable to think or move. My only thought is that I wish I would die. I want the pain to end. _

_Please kill me now._


	6. Chapter 4

**I know that it's been about two weeks since I updated last. Sorry bout that wait. I was having trouble finding the time to write at home, so I decided that I would write during my study hour at school. It's helping me catch up, and hopefully it'll stay that way. I appreciated the reviews and such. Please R&R and tell me how it was and whatever else ya'll want to do. Have a great weekend! -K**

XXXXX

FPOV

I never knew that one question could cause so much pain and horror. Now I know that even the toughest people break down sometimes.

Max is the toughest person that I know. She would never panic, and she never broke down to tears. Some things change I guess. Max is still my Max. Our Max. But in a way she's completely different. She's changed, and I can't say that it's for the better though.

Her screams send off alarm bellls in my head. Max doesn't scream. _They _did this to her, and when I get my hands on whoever did this to her, they're gonna wish that they were dead.

I don't know how to help her get through this. She looks so weak. Her wings are wrapped around her, enclosing her away. She's pulled her knees to her chest and screaming into them.

Max is reliving some horror over again, so I don't know if I can even reach her thoughts.

I lay my hand on her shoulder, and rub as I say "Max" in a soothing voice. "Everything is going to be okay." I know she can't hear me, but her screams die down to a whimper. "We'll get through this together. I'm here for you."

I don't know if it's what I did or a coincidence, but she stops shaking and everything else.

She tilts back and falls head first toward the hard soil. Her eyes snap open and she lets out glass shattering scream, as she hurtles towards the pain that seems to await her.

I snap my wings open and dive head first. So fast that my wings might as well break from the excrutiating pain that ripples through me.

_Just a few more feet_. I stretch my arms and my fingertips brush her hips. I give my wings a hard flap, and grab a hold of her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She's shaking so bad right now.

Before we hit the ground, I catch us and I land roughly on the hard Earth.

Max's hands tighten around my neck, and she locks her ankles around me, afraid that I'll let go of her I guess. "I'm sorry. So sorry," she sobs. "I was frozen in fear. I can't think straight right now." She stiffles anotherr sob.

"It's okay. I got you now. I wont let them hurt you again." I look into her sparkling, teary, brown eyes. "I promise you that."

Max then passes out from exhaustion, but not before she can say, "Thank you Fang."

I reposition Max to where I'm holding her bridal style in my arms. She's too light for her age and height. So under fed.

Thinking about the possible solutions to fix this, I take off into the endless, clear, blue sky with ease. Knowing that when I return home, I'll have so much to explain. Max will too if she's up for it. The kids and Total will be so excited and relieved that Max is alive. Changed, but alive.

All the tears that will be shed of happiness and sadness no doubt. It's unbelievable really. I finally got _my _Max back, and nothing will take her away from me ever again.

XXXXX

MPOV

I wake up to find that wind is whipping my hair every which way, and it's flushing my cheeks. What I take even more notice of is that my right cheek is pressed up against Fang's warm chest. His hands are cradleing me in his arms up against him.

We're flying over the middle of no where. I know that I can trust him, but I'm scared at the same time. Even though it feels like we have an inseparable bond tying us together.

My vision has gotten worse over the past two years, but even with that I can see a cabin off in the distance. Even if my vision was still perfect, I wouldn't be able to see another soul out here. Nothing for miles and miles.

"Where are we going Fang?" I don't think that Fang knew that I was awake, because he tenses when I spoke.

"Home." he says without looking at me.

"Is it that cabin over there?"

"Yes." Does he always speak in short sentences?

"Do you always speak so little?" I ask.

"I'm not a big talker."

"I think differently." I want him to talk to me. I finally have someone to talk to and he won't even say much.

He just shrugs as best that a person can do while carrying someone else.

"What are you thinking about Fang?"

His tone suggests that he's tired and nervous. "Nothing important at the moment." he takes a deep breath. "You're going to meet your family again. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total, our dog." He smiles, "You're in for a surprise."

I think this over. _I have a family_. How will they treat me? They're practically all strangers to me. They know me, but I don't know them. At least not yet anyways.

Something important then comes to mind. "Do they know that you've found me? That I'm alive?" How will they react to me?

He chuckles nervously and it seems to vibrate off of him in waves. "No... that's why you're in for a surprise. None of them have seen you in two years." he hesitates for a second, "but they never gave up on you Max. Neither did I."

XXXXX

A few minutes later, Fang lands on the front porch of the cabin. There's two wooden rocking chairs that are gently swaying due to the gentle breeze.

Fang gently puts me on my feet. "You sure you're up for this?" he asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I take a step foward and my knees buckle. Just like last time, Fang catches me before I hit the ground.

"That's why." he says matter-of-factly.

"I just need a little help now." I sigh. "I don't know how I was before, but I'm weak now. I hate it." I whisper the last part to him.

"I know." he says as he wraps one arm around my waist to hold me upright. "C'mon. Let's go."

We walk up the steps together, and we stop at the door. "Your honors Max." he says smiling.

I read for the door knob and turn the cold metal. I open it, and together, we step inside.


	7. Authors Note: I'M SORRY!

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I know that it's been a while. A month or two I think. I've been very busy and haven't had the time to write. I also couldn't update this story because of technical issues. Now I have a chromebook so I can write and update this story again if I can even write. **

**I'm writing this note to let you know that I'll be writing soon. In the next few days I hope. I have a history exam that I have to study for, clean my room, and other homework. Also, Thanksgiving break and my birthday are coming up.**

**I already have part of the next chapter written down on paper, but I need to type it up and finish it. I'll really try to make the chapters longer in the future. Practice makes perfect and I certainly need more of it. Hope I can update soon. **

**-K**


	8. Chapter 5

**I hope that you guys like this chapter! Once again, sorry for my time away. Might be a couple weeks after this before I can update again. Traveling for Thanksgiving! Took me a while to write it. Ideas to write don't come fast to me. Please R&R. I love the feedback and notifications that I get. Is it possible for you guys to leave some more reviews? -K**

**"I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination." - Jimmy Dean**

XXXXX

MPOV

As I stepped inside, I was blasted with a wave of cool air. The heavenly smell of chocolate filled my nostrils and made my stomach grow, but that was overriding by the yelling.

"Iggy! You said you would make meatloaf!" a girls voice huffed.

"Well, I don't have the ingredients to make it, so you'll have to make due with spaghetti." a boys voice replies.

"Yet, you have the stuff to make chocolate pie?" Well that explains the amazing smell.

"Of course." The boy replies in a mocking manner. "Fang might kill me if I couldn't make it. He loves the stuff."

Fang chooses this moment to waltz into the boy and girl's line of view. "I would be rather mad wouldn't I?" he said interrupting the voices that fill the house.

"Where were you Fang? We were worried. We thought the school had returned or something like that." says the boy.

"You don't think I could take them on. Hurtful." Fang fanes hurt. "I was busy with someone." Fang signals me behind his back to stay put for a little longer.

"Really Fang?" The boy snarls. "Just because Max isn't here doesn't mean that you can mess around with anyone you choose!"

Fang's face is red with anger. His hands are clenched into white fists. "How can you even think that?" he raises his voice to a shout. "I would never do that to her!"

I can't watch them fight any longer. I don't like it. _Pull yourself together Max. _I take a deep breath, and clear my face of any emotion. _Now or Never. _I sidestep the wall that I was hidden behind, and find myself in full view of the kitchen.

The boy and girl both drop their jaws. The boy is as tall as Fang and has strawberry-blond hair. The girl has mocha colored skin and dark hair. Their eyes start to glisten at the sight of me. The boy clenches his fist and starts shaking all over, and the girl isn't any better.

"I believe you Fang." I hardly manage to say under the intense stares that are aimed only at me now.

"Max-"

"How-"

Fang interrupts both of them and says, "Yesterday when I ran out of the library, I thought that I saw Max and went to go and … surprise her I guess you could say."

"More like tackled me, not surprised." I butt in.

"Look guys, Iggy, Nudge, Max is different you could say." _That's what their names are. _Fang takes a deep breath and continues. "It's not my place to explain what happened to Max, it's hers, but take it easy with her and don't be so upfront, okay? You'll understand soon." He looks over at me with uncertainty. "Do you want to tell them what happened?" Or do you want me to go get the other two?"

_There's more of them? "_Go ahead and get the others. I'll go ahead and talk to these two though." Something feels like it's about to burst inside of me. I'm so nervous. I don't even know who I'm talking to. They wouldn't hurt me right.?

Fang turns and walks down the hall next to the kitchen, leaving me alone with who I assume is Iggy and Nudge. "I know that you two have a lot of questions and they'll have to wait for now." I stop because my knees feel weak. "I need to-" I don't even get the chance to finish before my knees buckle and I fall to the floor. Pain radiates through my body and I curl up.

"Max!" Iggy runs over to me and picks me up. "You're so light… you need food. Nudge, warm up some soup the way that I taught you to." He doesn't even let Nudge respond before he starts towards the living room, and sets me down on the couch, with a pillow behind my head.

"What's going on Max? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." He says gently.

"Iggy, Fang already knows what happened, and I'm going to tell you. The others can wait to know what happened. I only want to talk to you right now. Can I do that?"

"Max, you don't have to ask to do that. Of course you can."

"My guess is that I was kidnapped two years ago. The people who didn't wanted answers from me that I didn't have. Once they found that out, they tortured me for fun and to make sure that I wasn't lying. I have burns, knife scars, and bruises all over my body from where they beat me. They starved me and hurt me for two years." Tears start to fill up my eyes and one drops down my cheek leaving a moist trail behind. "Two days ago I woke up in a park. I assume that someone from the inside broke me out of that horrid place." I start to choke up of the tears running down my face now. My throat feels raw and my nose is now runny. Iggy looks like someone just stole all breath away from him. "The only memories I had when I woke up, was being tortured every day." I look into his eyes to make sure that he's still listening to me. "I don't remember my past. I don't remember Fang or the others, and I don't remember you. I'm sorry." I barely even whisper the last part.

As if by instinct, Iggy's eyes go wide on alert and fixates on a point right behind my shoulder. I turn to find a short little girl, with blond ringlets framing her face, gasp with tears running down her cheeks and burst out of the door.


End file.
